finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gauntlet (equipment)
.]] The Gauntlets , also known as Pride of the Ronso, are a recurring piece of equipment in the series. They change off and on from being either an armor, weapon, or accessory from game to game, and usually grants bonuses to physical stats. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Gauntlets appear in the Citadel of Trials, and can be used by Warriors and Knights. They provide +6 Defense, +3 Weight, and cast Thundara when used as an item. Final Fantasy III The Gauntlets are a mid-ranked glove that can be equipped by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Warrior, Knight, Dragoon, Viking, Dark Knight, and Ninja classes. They can be found in a treasure chest in the Dwarven Hollows. In the NES version, they provide +2 Defense, +3 Magic Defense, and 8% Evade. In the 3D versions, they provide +8 Defense, +4 Magic Defense, and +1 Strength and Vitality. Final Fantasy IV The Gauntlets are the first piece of gloves Cecil can equip once he becomes a Paladin. They are bought in Mysidia for 3,000 gil, and provide +5 Defense and +1 Magic Defense and Magic Evasion. This armor is metallic. On the ''Easy Type version, it was renamed to Steel Gloves. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Gauntlets are a low-ranked armor that provides +5 Defense, +1 Magic Defense, -10% Evasion, +1% Magic Evasion, and +3 Spirit, as well as resistance to attacks from undead. It is initially equipped on Cecil. Final Fantasy V The Gauntlets are a weak accessory used by the heavy melee classes. They provide +6 Defense and +1 Magic Defense, and can be bought in Castle of Bal, Castle Surgate, and Quelb for 3,000 gil. Final Fantasy VI The Gauntlet is a relic that allows for a character to equip one weapon with both hands and increases Defense by +5. They can be found in Kefka's Tower, Yeti's Cave, and Returner Hideout after saying "Yes" to Banon when he asks if Terra will help the Returners. Final Fantasy VIII Gauntlet is a weapon for Zell that provides 20 Attack and 101% Hit. It can be obtained at a Junk Shop by trading 400 gil, Dragon Skin, and Fury Fragment. Final Fantasy IX The Gauntlets are the most powerful arm gear for Steiner and Freya. They provide +36 Defense, +7 Magic Defense, +1 Speed, and halve damage from Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind-elemental attacks. The Gauntlets teach the support ability Cover. They can only be synthesized at the Black Mage Village (disc 4) for 8,000 gil, Mythril Gloves, and a Dragon Wrist. Final Fantasy X Pride of the Ronso is an armor for Kimahri, obtainable if the dominant abilities on any armlet are Break HP Limit and Break MP Limit. Final Fantasy X-2 The Gauntlets are a weak accessory that boost Strength and Defense by 5. They can be bought in Rin's Travel Agency on Mi'ihen Highroad (chapters 1/2) for 2500 gil and stolen from Stalwart (rare). Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII The Gauntlets are an accessory that require 35 LP and the Accessories 4 license to use. They improve the chance for the wearer to block with a shield (increases evasion and magick evasion by 10, except when shield has 0 in either). They can be bought from Dalmasca Estersand, Dalmasca Westersand, and ''Dreadnought Leviathan for 1200 gil, found in a treasure in Ogir-Yensa Sandsea (Platform 1 - South Tanks) or obtained as a reward for the Wraith hunt. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gauntlet is an accessory for Llyud that increases the team's Attack power by 10%. They can be bought Chapter 3 onwards for 800 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Gauntlets are the weakest glove in the game, providing +5 Defense and Attack. It can be bought from any shop for 1,700 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Gauntlets are the second best gloves, providing +2 Attack, +5 Defense and Resistance, and teaches Critical: Berserk to both Defenders and Berserkers. It can be bought for 7200 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Platinum, Tanned Tyrant Hide, and Wyrm Carapace. Final Fantasy Type-0 Gauntlets boost Defense by 10. The can be bought in McTighe for 500 gil. Vagrant Story Gauntlet is a mid-ranked armlet that provides 5 Strength, 6 Intelligence, and -1 Agility. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Gauntlets are the weakest armor for Lilty. They provide only +5 Defense. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions The Gauntlets are an accessory that can be equipped by Jobless, Memorist, Warrior, Dragoon, Dark Knight or Paladin. They grant DEF +5, EVA +3, STR +3 and VIT +3. They can be purchased for 3800g from the Armories in Chapter 3 at Fabrica, Gardenia (only after the Imperial Camp), Berth, and Hagakure. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Gauntlets are a level 22 glove that increase Bravery by 17 and Defense by 16. They can be bought for 6,050 gil at the shop. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gauntlets return as a level 1 gauntlet that provides +21 Bravery and +14 Defense. It can be obtained by trading 8,810 Gil. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Category:Arm Armor Category:Accessories